


"if we had a fast car"

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Kathleen Hudak is from 1.15 "The Benders"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"if we had a fast car"

Kathleen dreams about a young man revving the engine of a powerful black car.  In her dream, he smiles a wide, know-it-all grin, twinkles his eyes at her.  He winds the engine up as if to say, you gonna chase me?

Kathleen knows her sheriff's department car is in good condition, but this guy really loves his car, the engine is tuned to perfection.  The black paint soaks in sunlight till its contours are limned, white hot.

Kathleen frowns. Dream logic, they are poised at a stoplight, revving, waiting. The traffic light swings for what seems like forever -- then, with a report like her service revolver, it flashes to green--  GO!

The black car peels out, and her ears are full of her brother's laughter, but she doesn't race him.  She sees the Mustang dwindle in the distance, lost in glare at the horizon, and she awakens, throat sore and tight, her bedroom blurred by tears.

No comfort will really lodge itself in the hole in her heart -- not the bullet she fired, not the Mustang, restored.  But sometimes she takes the curves a little too fast, lets herself feel the squeal of the tires, and tries to dwell on a rescue that didn't come too late, a pristine Impala, two laughing brothers, speeding away.


End file.
